


On échange les roles

by Kahila



Category: cassia milo
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahila/pseuds/Kahila
Summary: Cassia et l'esclave et Milo le citoyen libre. Après l'avoir libéré des griffes de Corvus, il l'emmène à Pompéi, pour rattraper les erreurs politiques de Corvus. Entre les premiers sentiments naissants, la nouvelle liberté de Cassia, la promesse du retour de Corvus et les catastrophes naturelles dû au Vésuve, Cassia survivra-t-elle à tout cela ?
Relationships: Cassia/Milo (Pompeii)





	1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire ton travail correctement pour une fois? lança Corvus en faisant de même avec l'assiette que lui avait présenté son esclave.

Cassia se tourna légèrement afin que le projectile atteigne son épaule et non son visage. Corvus souffla comme un buffle.

\- REFAIS-MOI ÇA! hurla-t-il en postillonnant de rage.

Alors qu'elle commençait à ramasser les morceaux au sol, elle se leva maladroitement pour se précipiter vers la cuisine. Au même moment, un serviteur entra dans la pièce pour annoncer des visiteurs. Cassia n'entendit pas le reste, se précipitant vers la sortie. Le reste de la maison n'était rempli que de serviteurs. Elle était la seule esclave. Il y avait eu aussi Ados mais Corvus s'en était débarrassé. Voilà maintenant un mois, Cassia était la seule à prendre de plein fouet toutes les colères, les coups et les insultes de Corvus. Souvent ses nuits aussi. Les serviteurs s'affichent comme si elle n'existait pas. Cette indifférence totale était parfois difficile à supporter, la plus plus isolée que jamais depuis la révente d'Ados. Mais au moins ils n '

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec une nouvelle assiette, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Idiote, soupira Corvus. Ne vois-tu pas que je reçois des invités. Va donc chercher le vin.

Cassia n'osa pas lever la tête. Elle glapit une réponse et traverse la pièce à toute allure pour la deuxième fois vers les cuisines. Lorsqu'elle revint avec du vin et des coupés, Corvus était en pleine discussion avec les nouveaux-venus. Il était quatre hommes. Dû à son statut d'esclave (et l'envi peu grande de se faire de nouveau punie), elle n'avait pas osé les regarder. Cependant, alors qu'elle servait du vin à l'un d'entre eux, elle fut surprise d'entendre sa voix profonde s'adressait à elle.

\- Merci.

Elle tressaillit et recula rapidement. Les yeux au sol, elle ne vit que les chaussures de l'homme. Qu'est-ce que son maître maître ferait s'il était surprenant de regarder un de ses invités? Il excellait dans l'art de la punition. Elle se rangea dans une pièce de la pièce, agenouillée au sol, armée de son pichet de vin, prête à servir au moindre signe.

\- Les affaires ne vont pas si mal Corvus à ce que je vois, continua un des hommes. Et tu as aussi de belles pouliches à l'intérieur, fini à l'intention de Cassia qui pâlit.

Corvus allaitant-il l'obligé à prendre la couche d'un autre? Si ce romain était plus haut gradé, elle n'avait pas le choix. Corvus se contenta de rire.

\- Je me débrouille assez bien. Toujours en bon terme avec l'empereur.

\- Était, coupa l'homme à la vois profonde.

Corvus perdit son sourire.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment heureux de ton travail à Pompéi. Il voulait la paix, pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Corvus fit un geste de la main pour réclamer du vin. Cassia se téléporta carrément pour assouvir la soif de son maître.

\- Le peuple de Pompéi n'a pas les mêmes valeurs que nous. Je voulais leur faire comprendre l'importance de…

\- Ne pas avoir les mêmes valeurs ne t'autorisait pas à t'en prendre à leurs nobles les plus riches et influents, trancha de nouveau la voix profonde.

Corvus serra la main sur sa coupe de colère, trembla légèrement. En bougeant, Cassia lui versa du vin sur les doigts.

\- Regarde ce que tu fais vente petite catin, rugit Corvus en lui lançant la coupe au visage.

N'étant pas préparée à ce coup d'éclat, elle se prit la vaisselle en pleine tête. Elle tomba, renversant la carafe qu'elle tenait. Corvus sauta sur ses pieds pour se jeter sur elle. Il fut stoppé par un des hommes.

\- Je pense que tu as des problèmes plus graves que corriger cette pauvre fille.

Corvus se figea.

\- Va chercher une nouvelle carafe, ordonna-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Cassia ramassa précipitamment les morceaux avant de courir vers le cellier. Son oeil était douloureux. Au toucher, elle sentit un petit éclat de la coupe, fiché sous son oeil. Avec un gémissement, elle le retira puis entreprit d'essuyer le sang qui coulait. Elle attrapa une nouvelle carafe qu'elle remplit avant de revenir dans la pièce à vivre. Corvus semblait bouillir de rage en fixant l'homme à la vois profonde. Il sembla à peine remarquer le retour de Cassia.

\- Si c'est ce que veut le sénateur…

\- Demain matin, vous serez partis, lui assura un des hommes.

Quelque chose d'important venait de se passer, compris Cassia. Corvus partait ? Où ? Devait-elle partir avec lui ou attendre son retour ?

Son maître se leva, l'air soucieux. Il s'aperçut de sa présence.

\- Tu as un nouveau maître, lui dit-il en s'approchant. J'espère que tu seras gentille avec lui. Jusqu'à mon retour, lui souffla-t-il pour qu'elle seule entende.

Il lui caressa doucement le cou avant de la prendre à pleine main. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Cassia garda les yeux obstinément vers le sol, la peur lui glaçant le ventre. Leurs retrouvailles seront douloureuses.

Il garda son cou d'une main, se tourna vers l'homme à la vois profonde. Sans se retenir, elle le regarda rapidement. Il n'était pas très grand mais musclé, la mâchoire carrée, les cheveux sombres et bouclés. Ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur Corvus, prêt à tuer. Corvus tira Cassia vers cet homme, ce nouveau maître.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec celle-la. C'est une vraie sauvageonne, bonne à une seule chose.

Les yeux au sol, Cassia sentit les larmes montaient. L'ultime phrase de Corvus la blessait mais l'handicapait aussi dans la relation avec son nouveau maître. Comment allait-il prendre la chose ? L'utilisera-t-il que dans sa chambre à coucher maintenant qu'il savait ça ? Elle n'osa pas bougea., la main de Corvus maintenant dans sa nuque. Pourquoi changeait-elle de maître pour un temps ?

Corvus la lâcha après une ultime secousse. Elle fit un pas vers le nouveau maître, la carafe toujours entre les mains. Une goûte de sang s'écrasa au sol et elle se rendit compte que sa blessure à l'oeil n'avait pas encore commencé à cicatriser. Elle porta une main à son oeil et osa jeter un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'étranger, affolée qu'il la frappe de salir ainsi. Lui, comme les autres, regardaient toujours Corvus, une main sur leurs glaives.

Son nouveau maître consentit après un long moment à la regarder. Elle jeta ses yeux sur ses pieds.

\- Va chercher tes affaires. Nous partons immédiatement.

\- Elle n'a rien, c'est une esclave, cracha Corvus.

L'homme ignora l'interruption et fit un pas pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien ? Quelque chose à laquelle tu tiens ?

Cassia lança un regard apeuré vers Corvus. Il y avait bien quelque chose mais elle appartenait à cette maison.

\- Va le chercher, lui dit l'homme.

C'était étrange. À son ton, on n'aurait pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre mais plus d'une requête. Cassia fila, pour montrer à son nouveau maître qu'elle était une bonne esclave. Elle se dirigea vers l'ancienne paillasse d'Ados, faite de quelques bouts de foins secs et piquants. Cachée sous les blocs de pierres (l'ancienne chambre d'Ados était dans un débarras pour le jardin), elle sortit une vieille couverture rouge délavée. Les bords étaient élimés, elle était manger aux mites par endroits et elle avait une odeur de terre. Cependant, elle était le seul objet que Cassia chérissait dans cette maison ou dans sa vie. Parfois, quand Ados était encore là, alors que toute la maison dormait, ils sortaient dans le noir. Installés sur la couverture, ils regardaient les étoiles. Ados avait appartenu à un érudit des étoiles qui avait fait son éducation, et il lui avait appris à reconnaitre les étoiles et les constellations.

Depuis qu'Ados était parti, elle n'avait jamais osé retourner seule dehors la nuit quand Corvus ne la faisait pas appeler. Elle ne voulait pas ternir les seuls instants de bonheur ici en se retrouvant seule dehors, avec personne pour pleurer. Elle serra son précieux butin contre elle et revint vers son nouveau maître. Lorsque Corvus vit ce qu'elle gardait entre les mains, il s'enfla de colère comme un crapaud.

\- Tu oses me voler ? beugla-t-il en se précipitant vers elle, la main prête à la battre.

Elle ne sentit jamais le coup de cette correction, un des hommes lui attrapa le bras et lui fit une clef de bras.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment pour les démonstrations de violence. Et cette fille ne t'appartient plus.

Cassia sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Son nouveau maître se tenait à ses côtés. Elle n'apprécia pas qu'il touche aussi facilement. Cela signifie qu'elle devrait rejoindre son fils très très prochainement.

\- Tu peux bien lui laisser cette lamentable choisi, continua l'homme qui tenait Corvus. Je ne pense pas que tu en feras use of any way, finit le nouveau maître. Et puis, tu dois partir rapidement, tu ne pourras pas tout emmener.

Il fit demi-tour, entrainant Cassia avec lui.

\- Demain dans la matinée, nous reviendrons voir si tu as bien suivi les ordres de l'empereur, dis l'homme qui avait désigné Cassia de pouliche.

Ils sortent de la maison, elle passait les portes pour la dernière fois, avant que Corvus vienne la chercher, comme il lui avait promis.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

La main du nouveau maître était ferme mais douce. Elle sentait les cales de sa peau frottés contre son bras. Il la conduit en dehors de la propriété, où des hommes et chevaux attendaient.  
\- Tu nous ramènes un pauvre mouton égaré ? appela d’une grosse voix un homme gigantesque à la peau olive.  
Il s’adressait au maître. Il était couvert de cicatrice et présentait un spectaculaire musculature.  
\- Ne l’embête pas Atticus, fit le maître avant de s’arrêter devant un cheval gris.  
Il se tourna vers Cassia en la lâchant.  
\- Es-tu déjà montée à cheval ?  
Fixant le sol, elle secoua la tête.  
\- Non maître.  
\- Maître ? reprit Atticus, surpris.  
Le maître l’ignora.  
\- Très bien. Ce n’est pas grave, le rassura le maître. Tu monteras derrière moi. Tu n’auras qu’à t’accrocher.  
Cassia imagina la scène. Elle savait qu’elle devrait y passer mais elle n’était pas encore prête. Elle secoua la tête, les yeux sur le sol. Le maître souffla. Il n’était pas content d’elle, c’était mauvais. Il fallait qu’elle évite de lui donner une occasion de la punir. Cassia se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Le maître la prit pour la pousser vers le cheval.  
\- Ma résidence est trop loin. Ce sera plus simple.  
\- Je préfère marcher maître, implora-t-elle.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je t’ai dit que c’était loin.  
La voix du maître s’était radoucie en entendant les trémolos dans les mots de Cassia.  
\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, tu ne tomberas pas.  
Il la prit par la taille pour la poser sur la croupe du cheval. Cassia tenta de ne pas le regarder durant la manoeuvre. Mais maintenant qu’elle était plus haute, elle put mieux observer le nouveau maître. Il y avait quelque chose d’effrayant et de rassurant dans sa physionomie. Peut-être parce que malgré sa musculature qui pouvait lui briser les os, il n’avait pas encore levé la main sur elle. Il sauta sur la monture devant elle et lança des ordres à ses soldats. Il fit signe aux hommes qui étaient venus parler à Corvus dans sa demeure.  
\- Je me charge demain de revenir pour rafraichir la mémoire de notre ami s’il n’a pas bien compris, annonça l’un d’eux.  
\- Je pense qu’il n’en aura pas besoin. Corvus n’est pas idiot, répliqua le maître.  
\- C’est ce qui le rend dangereux.  
\- Ce n’est pas maintenant qu’il tentera de se venger, affirma le maître.  
\- Tu penses.  
\- Fais-moi confiance, je connais l’animal, dit d’une voix sombre le maître.  
Il fit un signe de tête à ses comparses et tourna son cheval. Durant tout l’échange, Cassia fixait le dos du cavalier, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Une seule chose lui apparut de façon certaine : même ces hommes parlaient du retour de Corvus. Elle ferma les yeux alors que le maître donner des ordres pour partir. Cassia fut secouée de gauche à droite alors qu’ils sortaient des terrains de la résidence. Cassia fut presque désarçonnée quelques moments mais elle refusait toujours de se rapprocher de l’homme.  
\- Accroches-toi ! lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant de mettre son cheval au galop.  
Cassia faillit être éjectée dès la première foulée. Malgré elle, elle passa ses bras autours du maître et s’y tint de toutes ses forces. L’homme mit sa main sur les siennes pour assurer sa prise. Le balancement du cheval rendaient Cassia malade. Elle enfouit sa tête entre les épaules du maître et ne bougea plus, les muscles contractés de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber sur les pavés.

Après ce qui lui parut un long moment, le cheval ralentit. Le maître lui tapota les mains pour lui faire signe qu’ils étaient arrivés. Les cavaliers s’arrêtèrent devant une demeure moins importante que celle de Corvus. Il n’y avait pas d’autres résidences aux alentours. Les soldats avaient déjà mis pied à terre et amenaient leurs chevaux vers les écuries. Dès que sa monture s’arrêta complètement, Cassia sauta à terre pour mettre fin à cette proximité. Elle pâlit en imaginant qu’elle n’avait pas attendu l’ordre de son maître. Elle n’arrêta pas de faire des maladresses depuis qu’elle était avec lui. Il fallait absolument qu’elle arrête. Qui sait ce qui aller se passer à l’intérieur de cette demeure. Cassia tint la couverture devant elle comme une protection en imaginant qu’il pourrait être pire que Corvus. Le maître démonta lui aussi et se tourna vers elle en souriant. Elle se décontracta un peu en voyant qu’il n’était pas mécontent.  
\- Voilà ton nouveau chez toi. Pour le temps que tu voudras.  
Cassia cligna des yeux. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
\- Viens, demandons à Ariadne de te trouver des vêtements et de la nourriture.  
Il entra dans la maison sans attendre sa réponse. Un jeune homme vint prendre le cheval gris. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et suivit le maître dans la fraicheur de la demeure.  
\- Ariadne ! Ariadne ! appella le maître.  
\- Oui, oui, je suis là, lui répondit une voix chantante.   
Une femme à peine plus âgée que Cassia apparut entre les colonnes de la pièce. Souriante, il émanait d’elle une énergie agréable et presque maternelle. Elle fut surprise en découvrant Cassia mais reprit bien vite contenance.  
\- Qui avons-nous là ? demanda-t-elle presque ne chantant.  
Cassia baissa immédiatement la tête, mal à l’aise.  
\- Elle s’appelle… Comment t’appelles-tu ? questionna le maître en fronçant les sourcils.   
\- Comme vous voudrez m’appeler maître.  
Ariadne fronça des sourcils. Une ride de mécontentement marqua son front.   
\- Comment ça ? s’enquit le maître.  
\- Maître Corvus m’appelait catin, chienne, chose, saloperie, inutile…  
Elle arrêta d’énumérer les surnoms quand elle crut vos un geste impatient de la part du maître. Peut-être qu’il n’aimait pas qu’elle parle de son ancien maître. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment s’apprécier.  
\- Ce que vous voudrez maître.   
\- Qu’elle est TON prénom ? redemanda-t-il en appuyant sur le possessif.  
Cassia se mordit la langue. Son nom était la seule chose qui lui appartenait, sa seule identité, quelque chose qui lui appartenait et à elle seule. Elle vit un autre mouvement impatient du maître.  
\- Cassia, maître, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Cassia, reprit le maître.  
Il sembla sourire en disant son prénom en le disant, comme pour la féliciter d’avoir répondu.   
\- Cassia vivait chez le sénateur Corvus jusqu’à présent, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse d’Ariadne.  
\- Je vois…  
\- Peux-tu l’aider ? La nourrice, lui montrer où se baigner et lui trouver une chambre s’il te plait.   
Cassia fut soulagée en entendant la requête. Elle n’allait pas partager la chambre du nouveau maître. Du moins, pas tout le temps. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, pour lui donner un rapide sourire, avant de s’éloigner dans un couloir.   
\- Bien, Cassia. Je suis Ariadne. Viens, commençons par te nourrir, tu as la peau sur les os.  
Elle tendit la main vers Cassia. Cassia eut un mouvement de recul. Ariadne baissa doucement la main, comme pour ne pas l’effrayer.   
\- Suis-moi.  
Ariadne sourit de nouveau et d’un pas presque aérien, s’éloigna dans un couloir différent de celui du maître. Elles débouchèrent dans une cuisine aux proportions moins grande que celle de Corvus. Ariadne indiqua à Cassia de s’asseoir pendant qu’elle s’affairait en chantonnant. Cassia se posa du bout des fesses sur la chaise, en silence. Elle regarda Ariadne faire. Rapidement, une assiette fut posée devant elle. Elle contenait du fromage, de la salade, un peu de jambon, du raisin et une chope de lait accompagna le tout. Ariadne entreprit ensuite de beurré de miel des tranches de pain puis les poser vers Cassia. Cette dernière n’avait toujours pas bouger, n’ayant pas l’habitude d’avoir autant de nourriture pour elle seule.  
\- Vas-y, lui dit doucement Ariadne. C’est pour toi. Il veut que tu manges, ajouta-t-elle voyant qu’elle ne bougeait toujours pas.  
Elle eut un sourire tendre en voyant Cassia approcher une main vers l’assiette. Elle commença doucement avant de se jeter voracement sur la nourriture. Elle finit le pain puis se lécha les doigts là où le miel avait coulé. Cassia soupira de contentement, le ventre rempli pour la première fois depuis des années.  
\- Tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Oui, merci.  
Cassia regarda sa compagne débarrasser l’assiette et la chope.  
\- S’il te plait, dit Cassia. Le maître, il a l’air gentil mais, on peut…  
\- Milo n’est pas mon maître, expliqua Ariadne.  
Milo, Milo le maître.  
\- Et il n’est pas ton maître, ajouta Ariadne.  
\- Si, répondit Cassia. Corvus m’a donné à lui. Je ne suis qu’une esclave.  
\- Cassia, tu n’es plus une esclave. Dès demain Milo fera les démarches pour te rendre ta liberté auprès des grandes instances.  
\- J’appartiens au maître.  
Ariadne ne répondit pas, comprenant que Cassia camperait sur ses positions.  
\- Milo est quelqu’un de gentil, tu n’as rien à craindre. Tu es en sécurité ici.  
\- Est-il gentil avec les esclaves ? s’assura Cassia.  
\- Bien sûr, nous sommes tous égaux dans cette maison.  
\- Je ne suis pas ton égale. Corvus me disait que j’étais sa chose.  
Ariadne ne sembla pas trouver ses mots.  
\- Viens, il est temps de te laver.  
Elle conduisit Cassia dans un autre partie de la maison. Elle l’aida à se baigner, à lui laver le dos et les cheveux. L’eau devint noire assez rapidement. Mais le plus fabuleux était l’eau chaude. De temps en temps, quand elle puait trop, Corvus lui jetait un seau d’eau glacé. Cassia commença à se détendre après d’Ariadne. Elle lui rappelait un peu Ados. Ariadne fronça les sourcils en voyant les marques sur le corps de Cassia mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle vit aussi que certains gestes étaient compliqués pour Cassia, dû à des douleurs. Elle l’aida à enfiler une nouvelle robe. Cassia caressa d’un doigt le tissu, pas neuf, mais doux. Et il la couvrait entièrement. Elle fit son premier sourire à Ariadne. Elle ne regarda même pas ses vieilles guenilles qu’Ariadne poussa dans un coin.  
Enfin, elle fut conduite vers une chambre illuminée par le soleil, avec des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin.   
\- Voici ta chambre, lui présenta Ariadne.  
\- Pour moi seule ? souffla Cassia de surprise. C’est trop… trop…  
Cassia se sentit comme aplatit dans cette grande place pour elle seule. Jouir d’un tel luxe pour elle seule… Elle se sentit prête à rendre toute la nourriture qu’elle avait avalée. Elle s’approcha du lit, un si grand lit… Elle posa la main dessus. Il semblait si doux. Le seul doux lit qu’elle avait connu était celui de Corvus et rien de doux ne s’était passé dedans. Ariadne était restée à l’entrée de la chambre.  
\- Je te laisse te reposer. Allonges-toi et essaies de te détendre. Tu l’as mérité.  
Sur un dernier sourire, Ariadne ferma la porte en laissant seule.   
Cassia resta debout, perplexe. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne comprenait rien. Ariadne lui avait dit de se détendre alors elle grimpa sur le lit, se posa à genou au centre et serra contre elle la couverture qu’elle partageait avec Ados. S’il avait seulement pu être avec elle…  
\- Tout se passe bien ?  
Cassia redressa la tête avant de baisser les yeux en voyant le maître, souriant, à l’entrée de la chambre. Sans y réfléchir, elle remonta la couverture contre sa poitrine. Bien sûr, un si grand lit ! Elle aurait dû penser.


End file.
